Ash's first day in Daybreak
by patlynne
Summary: after months of searching, Ash finally reached the Daybreak HQ. But is he welcome? Better than the summary! Promise! one-shot only!


**ALOHA!**

**my first NIGTHWORLD fan fic dedicated to all "ASHERS" in S.P.N.H.S. here in the Philippines!**

**enjoy!!!!!**

**P.S.** _this story happens three months after daughters of darkness.....this story is about ash's arrival in Circle Daybreak HQ....._

**~o~o~ **

Ash Redfern sees the big, white mansion. Finally.

It's been months since he became homeless and lifeless with no other things to do but to search for Circle Daybreak, the underground society that was buzzing-and bugging- the Nightworld. Or at least see his cousin James and his little dreamer Poppy.

But thank badness, an ex-Daybreaker-slash- shapeshifter, Ramone -whose itching for some hot fight- told him about the Circle Daybreak's secret hideout in Vegas, knowing that him, Ash Redfern can handle those human lovers. Little did the cheetah know that Hunter Redfern's decendant is also a vermin lover.

But Mary-Lynette isn't a vermin, Ash thought as he walk closer towards the massive door, his heart is aching for longing. She's a star-gazer.

~o~o~

"Welcome to the daily '**Extreme Makeover: Daybreak Edition**'!" Poppy North shouted to her hairbrush, her pretend microphone. "I'm your host, Poppy North. Tonight we will have my fellow witch, Winrifth, to be makeover by the none other than Thea Harman!"

It's a good day on the Circle Daybreak mansion. The main boss, Thierry, is away in Miami, trying to trace some vigilant vampire gangs that may do harm for humans. When the cat is away the minions will play. That's exactly what they are doing.

Thea Harman flawlessly move besides Poppy, her blond hair is swaying as she move. A whoop was being heard at the back. Eric, Thea's human soulmate is eagerly taping the whole 'show' using a new video cam. Beside him is another human David, his witch soulmate, Gillian is in front prepping the big reveal.

"Okay, so Thea, what did you do to make Winrifth a newly born goddess?" Poppy asked handling the hairbrush to the witch.

"I used aloe vera oil to make her hair all smooth and beautiful and add some oregano to freshen her face….."

Thea was cut off by loud the loud footsteps of the mansion's guards. Everyone who was watching the show became tense and worried.

"Nilsson, what's happening?" James asked in sudden alarm.

The guard answered in smooth voice, "A Redfern came to visit."

"Huh?"

All of them came out from the living room and rushed to the outside. Poppy bursts out from the door, momentarily dazed by the sunlight but she focused herself.

An ash blond man with lazy limbs and stance is standing outside a wicked smile is in his face.

"Ash."

~o~o~

The smile evaporated from Ash's face. He glanced around the whole place, seeing vampires and werewolves and shapeshifters and humans standing before him, looking at him like he's such junk. Ash laughed then asked, "Is that the way you treat a visitor?"

Someone came forward. Cousin James.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice menacing on his own right. Ash simply looks at him.

"I need home. I've been homeless for nights," he answered.

James raised an eyebrow when he heard the word 'home'. "Home? Why don't you go home to your enclave, Ash? Or you can't go home without finishing us here."

The people around Ash growled and took a crouch. A dark haired girl already shape shift into a panther. Ash lazily flexes his muscles in case of emergency.

"I told you James, I need a house," he said losing patience "I thought everybody is welcome here in Circle Daybreak?"

James turn his hands into fists, "Not you, Redfern." Then he gracefully swings his knuckles towards the blond vampire.

"WAIT!"

James was distracted by the voice that's why Ash managed to stop his fist from going to his precious face using his own hand. Ash twists James' knuckles, leading to some temporary fractures, then he throws his cousin's body across the floor.

"WAAAAAIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was stunned at the voice. Ash looked up to see a girl with short, blond hair and gray eyes walking towards the center of the brawl. She's the girl at the club last month….

"D-don't hurt him," she said to everyone, pointing her hand to Ash. "He saved me last month."

"Gillian," a human said in a soft voice, hurriedly touching the girl's shoulder. Ash felt a pang of physical desire to touch his own soulmate.

"Once, Angel made me bring myself to a Nightworld club. I know the people around me at that time are not the ones like all of you, that's why I felt so scared," then she smiled, "but Ash saved my life. He drew me out of the conflict and let me get away without hurting me"

Thea steps forward, brows at the center, "But why would he do that?"

Gillian pouted, "He said he met a human girl last summer."

The sentence hangs on the place. A whiff of air passed before it hits everyone's head.

"You met a human girl?" James asked slowly, his voice was filled with joy and haughtiness.

Ash know what's his cousin is thinking. He, Ash Redfern, falling in love with a human? That's laughable. Before.

But Mary-Lynette isn't any other human. She's the most beautiful, smart and witty person Ash has ever met. She's his soulmate. Slowly he nodded.

Suddenly, the tension was lifted. Thea and Poppy interlocks their hands then starts jumping around for the newest revelation. James stood up a smile on his face saying "I told you so," is plastered.

"Thank you," Ash said to Gillian.

The girl smiled, "Your welcome."

"That's great Ash!" James gave his cousin a clap on the back. "But where is she?"

Thea and Poppy stopped jumping. All eyes were on Ash again.

Ash sighed then went, "She saw my mind and was disgusted by it. She wants me to make up for all the things I've done."

Pity eyes were turned to Ash. "Sorry." Poppy said.

Ash smiled viciously, "It's okay. Can I ask for something? Where's the bathroom? I haven't bathed for three months."

Everyone took a step back hiding their noses from the newest member of the family.

**~o~o~ **

**reviews are loved!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pls. review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
